


Shinigami!! On Ice

by ArisuAmiChan



Category: Bleach, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Complete, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Finished, I am dead, M/M, One Shot, Post-Bleach, Post-Canon, Post-Yuri!! On Ice, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio, goddamn shall we skate, guilty pleasure fic, i keep rereading this and cracking up, literally none, no regrets, that's what started this whole thing to be fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisuAmiChan/pseuds/ArisuAmiChan
Summary: A family vacation out of town was a good thing. At least until Isshin went and got them lost on the way to their original destination and they found out that Hasetsu had some fun tourist attractions for them to enjoy, too. Paring: Established Victuri/Some spoilers for Bleach/I regret nothing/Guilty Pleasure Crack Fic/Many thanks for reading! :D
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Victuri - Relationship
Kudos: 43





	Shinigami!! On Ice

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** Some spoilers for Bleach if you haven't read it yet even though the series is now coming up on twenty years old. Story takes place a couple years after the end of Bleach and Yuri!! On Ice, so yeah. Also the void that Adolescence!! on Ice has left in my soul, man. Bye~~

It was mid-March and it had snowed heavily the last several weeks before they even left Karakura for a 'family vacation of fun and joy.' They were bundled in their warmest clothing and discussing what to do next outside the car because somehow, Isshin had gotten them lost.

They had ended up in a small town called Hasetsu instead of their original destination (which Ichigo couldn't even remember for the life of him) and there were faded, peeling posters of a young man along the walls where ever they looked.

"Home town hero, probably..." Ichigo murmured, Yuzu and Isshin chattering about a ninja house in the background. He didn't really care about it but he wasn't about to shit on Yuzu's joy. It was Don Kanonji all over again.

Karin stepped up beside him to look as well. "Kinda like you, Ichi-nii."

He scowled at her comment. "Ninety percent of Karakura has no idea that I saved them from being destroyed. Hell, the entire _world_ has no idea I saved them from a mass take over and sudden death."

Ichigo leaned against the wall and felt the posters crinkling against his back. Karin joined him and began to absentmindedly pick at the edge of one. They watched their family continue to discuss their plans in the small town before Yuzu bounced over.

The excitement on her face screamed trouble for them. "There's a ninja castle, hot springs, and a skating rink! Let's go ice skating!"

And that was how they ended up at Ice Castle Hasetsu. Yuzu glided past Ichigo as he struggled to keep his balance. "How the hell are you able to do this?!"

Karin followed after her sister with a smug look. "If you weren't busy trying to be a hero, you'd have been able to join us for ice skating on the river."

Ichigo glared as she left him behind. At least Isshin was making video of them on the side lines and not trying to actually skate. That was the _last_ thing he wanted to deal with.

The music that played on the sound system was weird, though. The lyrics didn't seem to make any sense, but that was just Ichigo. Everyone else seemed happy the song was playing though, so go figure.

_...You can stand like a feather on the ice  
_ _Let yourself go with the music_  
_Spinning 'round like a dice  
_ _Shall we skate?..._

Once again, Ichigo fell over on to the ice. It was the fifth time he had done it and someone skated up to him, sending a spray of ice into his face. He spluttered at the cold before finally looking up at the person. Most of his clothing kept him warm, but he had forgotten his gloves at home. "What the hell?!"

The young man watched Ichigo struggle to stand, viridian green eyes narrowed in a glare. He said something Ichigo didn't understand before turning towards a group further away. "OI! KATSUDON! Come help!"

What the actual fuck? Who called another person _katsudon_? The next thing Ichigo knew, a boy about his age with slicked back hair and brown eyes had joined them.

"Yurio, I've told you about that." He sounded exasperated, as if the blond youth had been told numerous times before about the name.

The newly dubbed Yurio jerked a thumb to Ichigo -who had yet to get up off the ice- and scowled at him. "Help the tangerine, will you?"

Ichigo understood plenty of English, so when he finally rose back onto his skates, he glared at the punk before him. And responded in English, as well. "I can skate just fine on my own, _Yurio._ "

The oranget felt immense satisfaction when the young man bristled at the name. At least until he opened his mouth again. "You've been falling over your giant feet this entire time! You don't know how to skate, do you?! You might as well join the little babies in the beginner class, Cantaloupe!"

It was his turn to bristle. At least the names were better than the standard Strawberry nickname he was too use to. "Shut up, you little brat!"

"No! Admit it: You suck at skating, you old fart!" Katsudon placed a hand on Yurio's shoulder, whispering something in his ear. Yurio glared at him, then at Ichigo with an akanbe before skating away to a young woman that was with the children. His back was turned to them, thankfully.

Ichigo windmilled his arms to regain his balance when he felt his feet beginning to slip on the ice. Making reishi platforms to stand on was easier than ice skating! Kidō probably would have been easier than ice skating in all honesty, but he wasn't going to risk blowing his eyebrows off to find out.

Katsudon actually looked apologetic as he inched forward and grabbed Ichigo's hands to help him stand. He began to speak in Japanese instead. "Sorry about Yurio. He's usually better than this, especially with newcomers."

With his balance regained, Ichigo dropped the helpful grip. "It's no problem. My sister's just like that, too. Just a little less of a jerk."

Katsudon chuckled before pointing to his feet. "Walk on the ice. Don't try to glide. And keep your feet closer together, also. Just walk like you would on the street."

He tried the offered advice and found himself actually moving instead of floundering. It was refreshing. Ichigo stopped to look back to the young man who was following along in case he fell again. "Thanks."

The other paused and nodded. "No problem."

It was eating at him and he had to know. "Why did Yurio call you Katsudon, anyway?"

Another chuckle and the young man was rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "My favorite food is katsudon. My mom makes a really good one and I tend to stress eat when things are bad."

Ichigo nodded. He understood where the other was coming from considering he did the same during the various wars and world saving. Look, chocolate was a comfort and even if he had just about _died_ one too many times, it made him feel a _little_ better about everything he had went through.

The nightmares still happened, but they were growing less frequent at least. At least he hoped they were.

"Yuri Katsuki." A gloved hand was offered and Ichigo shook it.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." They broke the shake and once again, Karin came to a stop beside him, looking between them.

"Making friends, Ichi-nii?" He would have swiped at her if he knew his balance wouldn't have been compromised.

Ichigo just pointed to the blond youth and glared at her. "Go play with Yurio, Karin."

He was annoyed that she and Yuzu were skating circles around him. It was petty, but Ichigo really hoped she fell. It probably wouldn't happen, but still. Ichigo also wanted to go home considering they just up and left with no warning. Karin stuck her tongue out and left, actually going to Yurio's side and making him laugh at something she said. It seemed like those two got along swimmingly.

Ichigo returned his gaze to Yuri. "How come you're here? Aren't you the kid on the posters all over town?"

Yuri gave him a sheepish grin. "I'm home on break right now. Victor, Yurio, and I are visiting. Yūko-chan figured it'd be a good time to teach a beginner's skating class and asked us to help her."

Brown eyes blinked in confusion at the new name. "Victor?"

Ichigo followed Yuri's finger to a group of middle-schoolers where an older looking gentleman was helping a girl up. He said something that made her giggle, distracting her from her fall. "You don't follow skating, do you?"

He shrugged. "Not at all. I've been busy with... Some personal matters." 'Personal matters' couldn't even begin to cover all the shit he did in the last few years. "Haven't really had the time to get into something like this."

Yuri began to move again and Ichigo watched his footwork. It looked easier when he did it and Ichigo figured he would get the hang of it, even if it meant having to watch videos on social media after they left.

So Ichigo tried to go forward and promptly fell onto the ice. Again. He could hear Karin in the background shouting the new number of falls he had taken and Ichigo had to remind himself that he loved her. And she would hunt him down -quite literally- if he killed her and Karin became a shinigami.

At least Yuzu was already chastising Karin for teasing him. Ichigo really loved her right now. He'd have to get her a gift or something in return.

This time, two pairs of skates came to a stop in front of his face as Ichigo knelt on his knees. That was stupid considering the ice was cold and the knees of his pants were already wet.

Yuri had come back and this time brought the platinum haired Victor with him. Both were offering him hands up, that he gratefully took. "Thanks, again."

Yuri smiled and Victor wrapped him in a hug from behind. "You forgot, didn't you?"

It was Ichigo's turn to be sheepish and nervously rub the back of his neck. The hit to his pride hurt more than the fall, but he'd be honest about it. "Yeah. I did."

Both chuckled and Victor kissed Yuri's cheek. "Why don't I help him, Yuri-kun while you help Yūko-san?"

They shared a chaste kiss before Yuri skated over to the small group of elementary age children that were now on the ice. He clapped his hands for attention and pointed at Ichigo. "That's how _not_ to move on the ice! You walk, not glide! Like you would at school, guys!"

Ichigo buried his face in his hands to hide the blush. "What did I do to deserve this?"

Yuzu came over this time, patting his arm in sympathy. "Nothing, really. But you were a good example for them to use."

Then she was off again, Karin rejoining her to talk about something that girls their age talked about. Victor was chuckling behind his hand, the other offered to Ichigo. They shook and introduced themselves. "Victor Nikiforov."

"Ichigo Kurosaki." What was with skaters and gloves? All three had them on for some reason and it wasn't even that cold. Ichigo jammed his hands in his pockets, trying to warm them. Okay, so it was _pretty_ cold but it didn't help he had fallen too much while on the ice.

Victor studied him, eyes roving over his body. "I've never seen you in Hasetsu before."

Ichigo shrugged. "Dad got us lost on the way to somewhere. I don't remember where we were going, but this was the closest town to stop at off the road."

Victor began to skate around him in circles. "What brings you to Ice Castle, if I may ask?"

"Yuzu, my sister. She wanted to come ice skating and here we are." One foot in front of the other, Ichigo began to walk on the ice. He'd learn how to go forward at the very least.

"She's very good. Has she tried to learn more?" Victor was looking at Karin when he spoke.

"The dark hair is Karin. Yuzu's got lighter hair. And neither has really wanted to learn more. They just do it for fun on the Karasu river in Karakura when the water's frozen. The most Karin has done is play ice hockey with some of her classmates." Ichigo explained, Yuzu actually gliding past them and waving.

He waved back and returned to Victor. "Karin's already in some sports at school and Yuzu's got a home club that she does twice every other week. This is just something they learned to rub my face in."

Victor blinked and moved in close. "How do you mean?"

"I'm the jack-of-most-trades in our family. A little of this, a little of that. I've been busy with college stuff right now and this is the first time I've seen them since I left a couple years ago for abroad study." That was such a shitty excuse, but it was the best one he had for moonlighting as a shinigami.

Victor nodded. "Did you enjoy your time abroad at least?"

"It was pretty rough, but yeah. It was cool." Ichigo shrugged. The first thing Isshin and he did after getting out of the car was check for any spiritual activity. Hasetsu had absolutely none to speak of, which was nice. There was no need to worry about ditching his family mid-trip to fight a few hollows and provide konsō to any spirits attached to the town.

"That's good to hear. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Victor answered, fondly watching Yuri as he helped a young boy skate. Ichigo watched as well, his mouth opening before he even thought.

"He said you were here on break. What did he mean?" Victor's eyes shifted to Ichigo and he gave a half smile.

"From the pro-circuit. We're professional skaters. Yuri skates for the Japanese Skating Federation. Myself and our little Kitten skate for Russia." Victor almost laughed at Ichigo's shocked face, but held it in. He watched brown eyes look around the rink in confusion before returning to him.

"Kitten? What kitten?" Victor smirked this time and pointed to Yurio. The connection clicked and Ichigo had to stifle a noise behind his hand.

"You _seriously_ call him a kitten? Tiger's more like it!" Allowing Ichigo to lead them to the rink wall, Victor followed. Yuri P. would appreciate hearing that later.

"Yuri Plisetsky's harmless once you get to know him." He gave a flippant wave about the entire conversation.

Ichigo had a white knuckle grip on the wall, obviously hoping he wouldn't fall again. Victor wouldn't laugh at him if he did. This time, at least.

"He's a brat." That was rather blunt and Victor shrugged. Yuri Plisetsky seemed that way to outsiders but the boy was in love with cats. Considering the picture Mila posted on Instagram, he ended up keeping all the plush cats after the incident.

Ichigo finally relaxed his grip when one of his sisters moved past them. It went back up just as quickly as it dropped. "Relax, Kurosaki-san."

"Ichigo. Kurosaki-san's my dad." Ichigo pointed to an older gentleman cheering loudly at the side. Victor could see the resemblance between father and son, but it was subtle.

"Might I ask where your mother is, Ichigo-san?" Victor's blue-green eyes went wide when Ichigo visibly flinched at the question. He hadn't meant to hit a sore spot.

Ichigo's voice was flat when he spoke. "She died when I was nine."

"My apologies." Victor's voice was soft, both men watching the rink and everybody in it.

Ichigo finally spoke after several moments of silence. "No, it's okay. It just... Happened. She was fine one day and then the next, she passed away. It was a terminal illness."

Considering how spiritually innocent Hasetsu was, there was no point in trying to explain that Masaki was murdered by a mad man looking to revive himself for shits and giggles. And couldn't even defend herself from the bastard hollow that tried to kill her son.

Ichigo sighed softly and shared a little more about what happened. "Mom had fainted after I ran across the street to the flooded river. I saw a girl there and she was about ready to jump in. I wanted to help her and the next thing I knew, I was waking up with Mom on top of me."

From the corner of his eyes, Ichigo could see Victor flinch at his story. "I'm sorry to hear that. I'm certain she was a wonderful woman and mother."

Ichigo waved the apology away. "I'm finally past it. It's nice. To talk about her sometimes."

Even though they all missed Masaki, they had enough stories to go around between Isshin and Ichigo for Yuzu and Karin's benefit. And plenty of photos as well. Victor hummed softly before pushing off the wall and offering Ichigo a hand with a flourish. "Come, Ichigo-san! Allow me to teach you how to properly ice skate!"

Jerking back at the offer, Ichigo shook his head no. "No, thanks. I've fallen plenty today that my pride's wounded enough."

"You aren't even worthy of Victor's training anyway, Mango!" Yurio shouted from across the rink, Ichigo glaring in return. Victor watched as his eye twitched at the nickname.

"I'll hit him." Ichigo didn't move to do so, thankfully.

"Please, don't!" Karin shouted as she moved past them. She really didn't need her brother attacking her new friend that day. Ichigo made a face before acknowledging Victor.

"Teach me." Victor blinked at the sudden demand before smirking.

"It won't be easy. Yuri and Koneko-chan can attest to that." Ichigo looked rather determined to learn and who was Victor to stop him?

"I've been through worse." And Victor honestly believed him when he said that. The way Ichigo was holding himself now was drastically different from when he first met him.

The young man stood taller and his eyes were bright with determination. Victor could see the slight build of muscle in his body as Ichigo stood. Whatever he did in his free time helped keep him in shape. It was just a matter of learning how much stamina he had and how long he could go for.

"Remember to walk. One foot in front of the other." He reminded, Ichigo already following after him. And it seemed he was a fast learner once he put his mind to something, Victor thought.

They spent several hours together in the rink, Ichigo learning quickly under Victor. It didn't take long before the orange haired youth was gliding past him in a rather wobbly spread eagle.

If Ichigo didn't already have a course set before him, Victor would have taken on another student. Although both Yuris might have been jealous had he done that...

"Ichi-nii!" Both startled at Karin's voice and skated to the edge of the rink to talk.

"What is it, Karin?" His older brother annoyance was showing and Victor hid a smile behind his hand.

"It's time to go. We're hungry." She was already in her shoes and holding her brother's for him.

Ichigo sighed. "Fine. Just give me a second, okay?"

She rolled her eyes. "Make it quick. We still have to discuss where to eat."

It was then that Victor had an idea. "Why don't you all come to Yu-topia?"

"The hot springs inn?" Karin asked, scowling. It matched Ichigo's down to the little twitch that said 'I'm thinking.'

"Yeah, why don't you guys come have dinner there before you head home?" Yuri had returned from the locker rooms, dressed in his street clothes now. His hair was messy and hanging in his face, a drastic difference from when they first saw him. He had on a pair of glasses, as well. "It's been a long day and I'm sure you could use some rest before you hit the road again."

Yuri P. joined them, picking at invisible dirt under his nails. "Katsudon's not bad either."

Ichigo looked at Karin. "Go ask dad. Let him know that we should eat before we go back to Karakura, too."

She grunted in response and tossed his shoes on the floor before stalking off. "HEY! Goat Face!"

When she was out of ear shot, Ichigo carefully walked off the ice to sit on the floor to change into his sneakers. He looked up at Victor as he did so. "Thanks for teaching me. I appreciate it."

Victor beamed in pride. "It was no trouble! It's so refreshing to have a student who actually listens to me when I say something!"

There were two glares from the side lines before Ichigo stood up. He brushed the dirt off his pants and cupped his hands over his mouth, blowing into them to try and warm them. Then he jammed them under his armpits. "Seriously, though. Thanks. I know you had something else to do today and I really appreciate you taking the time to teach me how to skate. Knowing my luck, I'll end up forgetting by the time Christmas comes around this year."

Yuri dug in his pockets and pulled a packet of hand warmers out, offering it to Ichigo. It was snatched up quickly and opened, the oranget gripping the hot packs tightly in visible relief.

"If you ever want to come back, you know where we'll be. Unless you see us on television!" Victor spoke as Ichigo jammed the trash in his pocket. His eyes went wide at that.

"Shit, that's right! I forgot, you guys are on break." He would have face-palmed if his hands weren't nearly frozen. "I'll have to watch the coming season, then. I'll be rooting for you guys."

Yuri smiled. "Thank you, Kurosaki-san."

The honorific netted an eye roll. "Ichigo, Katsuki-san. Ichigo."

"Then call me Yuri, at least." Victor was holding his hand and it was then that Ichigo finally noticed the wedding bands on their hands.

"We don't need two Yuris again!" Ichigo ignored the outburst as as he followed them out of Ice Castle. Yūko and Takeshi managed to catch them before they left and thanked the professional skaters for their aid in teaching the class.

It wasn't long before they were outside and Isshin was driving them to Yu-topia. The skaters took their own ride back to the resort, having guided Isshin just in case he got lost again. Not that it was likely, but Ichigo really rather prevent it from happening again.

The first thing Ichigo noticed when he got out of the car was the smell. It was similar to Urahara's healing springs, but more natural. When was the last time he actually wielded Zangetsu, anyway? Ichigo needed to limber up some and train with Urahara the next time he had some free time.

Karin elbowed him to move and he rubbed the sore spot. They entered, greeted by a sweet couple who introduced themselves as Hiroko and Toshiya Katsuki. Hiroko was quick to fuss over her guests, getting them settled in front of the television while Yuzu tried to offer her help to the mother.

"She's not use to being fussed over." Ichigo explained to the group. "Yuzu's kinda taken it upon herself to be the mom we needed."

"And Goat Face can't cook worth a damn." Karin piped up, already lounging with a mug of tea on the table before her. She looked right at home, a soccer game re-run already on the TV with her avidly watching.

At another table, Isshin and Toshiya were cracking jokes and sharing family stories, clearly enjoying themselves. Ichigo smirked and could feel his mouth watering as Hiroko brought out a bowl of katsudon.

"Thank you, Katsuki-san." And there was Yuzu behind her and it was then Ichigo realized that the Kurosaki stubbornness was paying off. He shook his head, whispering softly before tucking into the meal.

It was _delicious._ Yuzu had better get the recipe because this was probably going to be his new favorite food. "It's an old family recipe. I'm sure mom won't mind teaching her how to make it."

Ichigo flushed as everyone around him laughed. He didn't even realize he had said that out loud until Yuri spoke. Ichigo changed the subject quickly. "How long have you guys been skating, anyway?"

The answers were literally 'for as long as I can remember.' Then Yuzu came out of the kitchen with something else.

Whatever they were, they smelled wonderful and Ichigo reached to take one from the bowl but had his hand smacked by her. "Yuzu!"

"Those are for Yurio-kun, Ichi-nii. Don't be rude." Then she was gone again.

The young man snatched a bun from the bowl and tucked in. His eyes went wide before he devoured the fried food. Victor watched on in amusement. "That must be the katsudon pirozhki."

The bowl was pushed towards him by Victor, Ichigo taking a smaller one and nibbling on it. It _was_ good, if Yurio's face was anything to go by. At least nobody tried to hit him for taking one this time.

Karin had grabbed one as well and was arm wrestling Yurio for another. Let them fight it out, he figured.

"Your eagle was good, but it was shaky." Victor spoke up, as Yuri nodded. "Practice more when you get home and you'll be doing a toe loop in no time!"

He shook his head. "Probably not. You guys have been doing this for your entire lives. I've only just learned how to skate today. You're lucky to have something you enjoy."

Ichigo might have been a little jealous of them. He had spent most of his high school career fighting hollows and in wars, whereas though the skaters had been doing what they did for years before the Kurosaki family even showed up in Hasetsu.

They had the chance to cultivate themselves and figure out what they enjoyed in their free time. Ichigo was jealous of that. He may have enjoyed sword fights, but it wasn't the same as actually having a hobby. It bothered him a bit.

"Don't make that face! You'll get wrinkles!" Victor was smoothing out the furrow in his brow, trying to distract Ichigo. It worked because the oranget swatted his hand away.

"He normally this touchy?" A collective yes sounded around the room, a young woman coming from somewhere with a cigarette in hand. She took one look at Ichigo's hair and raised a brow.

"I'll be back!" She shouted, headed outside just to be polite.

Yuri waved in acknowledgment at her as she left. "That's my sister, Mari."

Ichigo nodded and returned to the bowl of katsudon. He had hardly touched it and wanted to keep enjoying it before they left. Ichigo turned to talk to Yurio next. "Thanks for not calling me strawberry, by the way. That's something the neighborhood gangs always did before I beat them down."

Yuri Plisetsky didn't say anything, only grunted in return as he snapped a photo of the food on the table. He must have been posting to social media. Soon enough, they were exchanging their handles and scrolling through various pictures.

Before they knew it, it was time for the Kurosakis to get going. Hugs were shared, Yurio blushed at Yuzu's grip and carefully returned it. Isshin was crying about having to go while Ichigo was watching on in faint amusement. Even if they hadn't gone to where they had intended, it had been a good day.

"Thanks again for helping me. And for dinner." Isshin had finally sobered up enough to handle the bill. He wouldn't leave without repaying the Katsukis for their hospitality.

"You're welcome, Ichigo-san!" Yuri beamed now, offering his hand again. Ichigo gripped and shook, doing the same with Victor.

"The katsudon was delicious, too." Hiroko beamed in pride at that, talking to Yuzu about something. Ichigo would have to ask her later.

"Have a safe trip home, yes?" Victor said, offering a to-go cup of hot chocolate. Ichigo gratefully took it and sipped carefully.

"Of course. It was nice to meet you all." Setting the cup on the counter, Ichigo bowed. It was returned and Ichigo snapped his fingers. "Congratulations, by the way! I hope the wedding goes well."

Yuri flushed as Victor beamed and kissed black hair. "Thank you! I can't wait to marry my little katsudon."

Yuri just swatted Victor in the chest, the man playfully rubbing the spot and faking pain. Ichigo chuckled as they left the hot springs. They'd would have to come back again soon, it seemed.

The ride home was a quiet affair, Karin and Yuzu dozing off in the back while Ichigo and Isshin spoke softly.

"Thanks for getting us out of town, dad." Ichigo was growing drowsy himself but would try to hold out until they got home. He hated sleeping sitting up and his bed would be a nice reprieve for his sore body. He'd sleep rather soundly considering how active he had been that day.

"You're welcome, Ichigo. Just remember: I'm always here for you." Ichigo nodded at the offer, fighting to stay awake. It was getting harder as they drove.

"'s just... Sometimes I miss bein' able to help, ya know?" He mumbled, head listing to one side as the car moved.

"I know, Ichigo. Trust me, you'll figure out something to do with yourself when we get back home. Get some sleep." Ichigo just grumbled softly about not being tired, even as he shifted in the seat to try and get comfortable.

It was good to see Ichigo had enjoyed himself that day. It didn't happen often anymore but that didn't mean they couldn't enjoy themselves every once in a while. Isshin had plenty of video of Ichigo falling on the ice, after all and it'd be a great story for when he went drinking with Urahara and Yoruichi.

They'd enjoy watching the short videos, for sure. "Make sure you shower when you get home, Ichigo. You stink."

It had no affect on him. Ichigo was already sound asleep as Isshin pulled to a stop at a light. The elder Kurosaki shook his head, turning the radio on to a his favorite smooth jazz station. There had been many a time when the children couldn't sleep as infants and he took them out for a drive to lull them to sleep and this reminded him of those days.

It was hard to believe his kids were all grown up but could still fall asleep in a single car ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Because if Karakura and Hasetsu are both fictional, whose to say that they don't exist in the same fictional version of Japan? Literally a guilty pleasure crack fic I wrote for my own amusement b/c Ichigo Kurosaki being a shitty ice skater pleases me. Having them go to Hasetsu was a literal bonus in my book, so yeah. Some five thousand words later and I'm still cracking up laughing, legit man. Just cackling atm so yup.


End file.
